Bumps down the Road
by xsarahx101
Summary: M RATED - Who knew Gabriella's moms' protectiveness could cause soo many problems for Troyella, but yet cause soo much lust and passion? Along with a arguement? Things can go from amazing to a total wreck in a few short minutes for this couple...REVIEW


**Bumps down the Road**

**Hope you guys like it, first ever M Rated Fanfic - **

**Credit goes to my cousin for writing the M Rated scene, everything else i wrote x **

**Enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Seriously people, please don't judge me about the M parts - i know i have never done anything like this but my cousin wanted to see how it could work. Don't judge me! **

Troy Bolton and I were happy and in love, despite the fact he was a year older then me. We had been together for around 2 months and i couldn't of been more happy. Of course, we had, had our ups and downs and bumps in the road, but we worked through them - together. Who knew the biggest bump however would be my mom??

Yes my mom is the latest in downs for Troy and I. See, my mom is very controlling and protective over me as i am her only child. Anna Montez worked for a huge co-operation and although spent most of her time working, she still made sure she knew everything about me. You could therefore understand her surprisment when she found out I had a new boyfriend who was a year older then me. See, when it came to my relationships, my mom wanted to know everything about the said boy. His name? His age? His intentions? Sometimes even his national insurance number...like she was going to have him killed or something. She would ALWAYS invite them around for dinner, making a huge fuss and talking fancy to show she was important. I guess i could understand why she was like this, she didn't want me to get hurt like she did.

My dad, left my mom when i was 6 and although my father and I still keep in touch, it's not the same. So, you could understand why she went through all this trouble to meet a boyfriend of mine and let me tell you Troy Bolton was going to be NO exception, she had made that VERY clear.

So, this was why i was sitting in Troy's bedroom the day before he was coming to mine for dinner, trying to find something suitable for him to wear as everything he normally owned was looking like they had seen better days - for instance his jeans were tattered and torn at the knee. This, however, was what i loved about him. The fact he could wear anything and still look incredibly sexy.

Troy Bolton was incredibly mysterious, i never knew anything about his real family as he was a foster child and as you would expect kept his past to himself about how he ended up in care. I knew though, his mom and dad were out there somewhere, just not fit to look after Troy. Everytime i brought his past up Troy would change the subject, seemingly embaressed - I felt bad for him, but also angry that after being with him for 2 months he still didn't feel he could trust me with his past - Like i would go scream it out to the world.

"Brie, i honestly have no idea what to wear" Troy groaned looking through his closet as i sat on his bed, looking through a magazine.

"Babe, wear what you normally wear"

"Your mom already thinks i'm a low life, i don't think shredded jeans are the answer" Troy said discarding a rather ugly looking shirt.

"Ok, number one, my mom doesn't even know you and trust me, all you will have to do is flash her your winning smile and she will like you instantly. Number two, i think your jeans are sexy" I commented turning a page.

"Oh and here was me thinking you liked me naked" Troy joked

"Trust me, i Love you naked" I giggled softly. I looked up noticing Troy looking over at me.

"And believe me Brie, i love you naked too. Now help me with these clothes!" Troy sighed

I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso from behind. "Why don't you ask Chad? I'm sure he has something" I said referring from the other foster child who Troy lived with - Chad Danforth, his best friend. Bushy haired, afro, dude.

"No way, Chad's clothes have obscene or stupid writing on them, plus he is out" Troy said turning around so he was looking down at me. I felt him move his hands to the back pockets of my jeans, grabbing my ass. I moaned softly, looking up at his enticing blue eyes. They were soo gorgeous.

"Babe, forget about the clothes for now, i honestly couldn't give a crap about what you wear" I said honestly "Or what my mom thinks."

"Your right, i sound like a right girl" Troy admitted

"Yep" I giggled, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Your not meant to agree"

"So?"

"So, i feel like i have lost some of my manliness" Troy said truthfully.

I pulled away from his neck to look up at him "Trust me, you have not lost ANY of your manliness"

"Really? I don't know, maybe i need to prove that to myself" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?"

"By-Making-Hot-Wild-Love-To-You" He said as he planted kisses along my neck, sucking on my spoft spot, branding me in some way.

"Babe, no marks" I mumbled "I won't be able to hide them from my mom"

"Ok, i'll just have to put them where she can't see them" Troy said simply, attaching our lips and moving us both over to the bed. He laid me down, hovering over me.

"No complaints here" I smirked as Troy stared at me, seemingly reading my face. Before i reached up, tangling my hands through his sandy blonde hair and pulling him down, our lips crashing together. I moaned softly, as Troy prised my lips apart, invading my mouth with his tongue, tracing the contours and running it over mine. I felt his hand creep up my 'Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips.' top (Hey, everyone is allowed a corny top once in their lives) and over my covered breasts. He squeezed them gently, causing nothing but pleasure to run through my body.

I reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head without a struggle. I flipped us over so i was straddling Troy, reaching for the hem of my own top and pulling it over my head, so Troy could see my black lacy bra that had a pink bow in the middle.

"Is your manliness coming back yet?"

"No, don't think so" Troy smirked, resting his hands on either side of my waist as i leant down, kissing him once more while i undone his belt buckle and zipper. I could already feel his member against my thigh as i pulled his jeans down.

"Well, what can i do to make it come back?" I asked flirtaciously causing Troy to flip us over once again. He began to kiss along my neck once again as he tried to find the clasp to my bra. He groaned annoyed.

"Babe, it unclasps at the front" I told him with a giggled.

"You think thats funny?" He asked succesfully undoing my bra and slipping it off my shoulders, discarding it somewhere.

"Yeah i kinda...ohhh" I began but was cut off by my own moan. I felt Troy messaging my breasts with his mouth, swirling his tongue around each nipple. "Troy" I sighed happily, arching my back slightly as i felt him reach down sliding off my jeans leaving me in nothing but the other half to my lingerie set. Troy moved from my breasts, straddling me, watching as my naked breasts heaved up and down as i breathed. I reached up, tracing patterns with my fingertips on his chest. Troy smiled happily as he began to plant butterfly kisses along my inner thigh getting closer and closer to the destination that was aching for his touch.

He continued to travel up my thighs, my breath hitching in my thoat with anticipation. I needed him soo much...However, much to my dismay Troy completely missed the area that needed him the most, working his way up my tummy to my breasts once more.

"Troy...Don't tease"

"I would never tease" Troy smirked, looking up from my breasts.

"Please?" I asked hopefully.

"Tell me what you want?"

"I want you"

"No, i know that, but tell me what you want me to do specifically" Troy said grinning. This was new - we had never done this, where i would begg for him, we had never teased, we normally just got on with it.

"I want...I want you to go down on me Troy, please!" I begged.

"What was that?"

"I want you to go down on me" I told him "Now Troy please!"

Troy chuckled and grabbed hold of my small panties, pulling them down my legs and throwing them on the floor. He worked his way back up, straight to my woman hood. "Ah!!" I groaned, arching my back and holding onto the sheets as Troy's tongue skillfully entered me, giving more pleasure then i ever thought possible. He ran his tongue through my folds. I felt myself getting close to edge, like i was climbing a mountain and only had a few more metres to climb. I started to move my hips, in the hope of getting there quicker, only for Troy to hold my hips, stopping my movements and removing his tongue.

I groaned loudly.

"All in good time" He said. I suddenly grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, directing his erect manhood to my wet opening. "Condom?" Troy asked sceptically.

"No, i'm on the pill" I replied, moving my hips in the hope Troy would enter me. I felt him nudge me a few times, however not entering.

"Troy please, fuck me" I pleaded, gasping as i felt his man hood enter me fully. God he felt soo good inside me. He thrust in and out, setting the rhythm for me to follow. He rested his head on the crook of my neck, keeping the steady pacing. I rocked my hips with him, the pleasure building once again. "Brie?" Troy asked, slowing down slightly.

"Yeah?" I breathed

"Do you want to try something new?" Troy asked, stopping his movements all together.

"Um, sure" I nodded.

"Ok, do you want to try being on top?" Troy wondered.

I looked surprised for a few moments at his request but nodded confidently. Troy pulled out of me, allowing me to flip us over. I straddled him, feeling as Troy placed his hands on my waist, slowly lowering me onto him. I moaned in enjoyment at this new position. I had never thought about being on top before, but i wish i had sooner. I placed my hands on Troy's chest, rocking my hips - hoping i was doing it right.

"Brie" Troy moaned closing his eyes as he rocked his hips too.

"Uh, Troy...Soo good" I said going faster. I noticed Troy open his eyes, watching my breasts move up and down.

"Damn Brie, this is amazing, faster"

I nodded literally bouncing up and down on him moving faster then ever before. "Troy! I'm close"

"Me too" Troy said, breathing heavily.

I bounced harder, pretty sure that if we weren't careful the bed would break any moment. "Shit" I cried as i teetered closer to the edge.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhh Troyyyyy" I screamed as my walls tightened around him and my orgasm rushed through me, shaking me widely while i rode it out. I felt Troy explode inside of me a few seconds later, calling my name.

I pulled myself off Troy, landing beside him, breathing heavily. "Wow" I said "We should try something new more often"

"Your telling me" Troy said, pulling a sheet over our naked bodies and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" Troy replied as my eyes closed and i fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A few hours later my eyes slowly opened and scanned the room. Resting upon Troy who was sitting up beside, looking at something intently that he had pulled from his wallet that was also in his hand. "Hey" I said, seemingly making Troy jump, i watched as he hurriedly tried to put it away. However, i was faster and reached forward taking the thing he was looking at, to see it was a picture, there was a man and a woman with a little child standing in front of them, looking happy. "Give it Back!" Troy snapped angrily, taking the photo from my hand and stuffing it back in his wallet before standing up, getting dressed quickly.

I probably should of taken that as a sign to stop continueing with the picture subject but, i couldn't.."Was that your mom and dad and you in the picture Troy?" I asked. Troy glared at me then then walked out of the room. I lay there opening and shutting my mouth, wondering what the hell had just happened? I soon recovered when i heard the front door slam. I jumped up, throwing on some clothes, running after him. However, it wasn't until i had slammed the door shut that i realised i had no shoes on. Yep, i left the house without any bloody shoes!!

I sighed, looking up the road to See Troy just turn the corner. I began to run, bare-foot and as quickly as possible. Trying to ignore the fact that my feet were being cut open and the pain that it was causing. I turned the corner noticing Troy was still a far distance away from me "TROY!!" I screamed, running after him once again "Troy!!" I yelled, becoming rapidly out of breath. I noticed Troy stop and turn to me. I soon caught up to him, my feet now numb from all the pain and the coldness of the ground.

I breathed deeply, trying to regain my composure. I looked up to see Troy staring down at me, stoney-faced. "What the hell was that back there?" I panted "If i pissed you off i'm sorry" I said. Troy looked away from me - doing a good impersonation of a person chewing on a wasp. "Look, i'm sorry for whatever i did Troy, please just come back with me, we need to sort this out before things go all Grrrr.. and we stop talking" I said

"Give me one good reason why i should go back with you?" Troy asked angrily.

"Well for one, it's your house" I stated matter-of-factly. "And second, haven't you heard a thing i have been saying? We need to sort this"

"I'd rather not" Troy said looking away from me. I threw my hands up in defeat "Fine, whatever" I bit out. " Go on, disappear then if you're going to be like that"

I turned away and began to walk, my muscles going into a spasm. i kept my head held high, ignoring my painful feet that i was sure were bleeding and battered. However, as i walked back down the road i was determind to not let it show. It was only a little way back to Troy house, i had contemplated going back to mine, but i knew if i went home like this my mom would flip and I would never be able to see Troy again wether we made up after this fight or not. So i decided walking back to Troy's was best, hoping Chad would be home sometime soon. My feet felt like someone was jabbing gazillions of red hot pokers, sharp knives and other pointy implements into the soles of my feet and i decided i was now far enough away from Troy to exhibit huge signs of being in pain.

I started crying, Troy's front door coming into sight, but yet seeming soo far away. "For god's sake Gabi!" It sounded like Troy or maybe i was suffering from mild delirium, but yes, it was Troy scooping me up, which in any other circumstances would of been really romantic in a completely embaressing way if i wasn't crying.

"Put me down!" I bawled, even as i rest my head against his chest. "I'm too heavy!"

"You are fucking pain in the arse, do you know that?" Troy shouted at me. I nodded slowly because it pretty much summed up the situation, i watched as his features shifted, melted, softened out and he kissed the top of my head before shifting me slightly.

"Can you get my keys out of my pocket?" He asked. I managed to reach my hand into his jeans pocket, and pull out his keys. Troy bent down, negotiating the lock.

"You can put me down now" Once we got inside, but Troy ignored me and begin climbing the stairs, shouldering the door to his room open and dropping me on the bed before walking out without another word. I collapsed back on the pillow. I thought Troy had decided to carry on with the whole dissapearing act but then i heard him opening drawers and cupboards in the kitchen.

When he came back, I'd hauled myself into and upright position and was examining the very icky soles of my feet, which were filthy and bleeding.

"Don't touch them" Troy snapped, putting a bowl of water down onto the floor. "You will make them worse" He added "I put some dettol in here" He said leaving the room once again.

I shuffled to the edge of the bed and gingerly put my feet into the bowl of water. It was hot. "Ow, Ow, OW!!"

Troy re-entered, walking over with some tweezers. "Hello NO!!" I Cried upon noticing them.

"You have got pieces of grit and dirt in there, which need taking out before they cause an infection" He said sternly kneeling infront of me with a towel on his lap and picked out all the tiny bits of glass, dirt and grit, while i bit my lip and clenched great handfuls of the bed sheet and tried not to scream. It hurt ALOT! Troy kept making soothing noises trying to calm me and stop my from flinching and possibly kicking him in the face. When he was finished Troy gave me a couple of asprin to ease the pain. "Why couldn't you of given me them before you started fucking about with the tweezers?" I asked astounded.

"I didn't think, sorry" He said truthfully. He then changed the sheets to the bed as they were all gross after our love making a few hours ago, once he was done he tucked me into bed and kissed me quickly on the lips. He stroked my face gently "I'm sorry i went all drama queen on you Brie"

"It's ok" I nodded "Sorry i was looking at things i shouldn't of"

Troy looked at me for a moment before reaching into his pocket for his wallet, pulling it out and taking out the photo from earlier. "That's me when i was five" He said, holding it out so i could see the blurred image of pint-sized Troy. "And that's my mom and dad" He said.

I knew asking questions right now wasn't appropriate - no matter how much i want to know about his past "You looked cute" I said "What happened?" I joked.

Troy gave me a grateful smile and laughed along with me. "You know i love you soo much right?"

"Yeah, and you know i love you too right?"

"Definetly"

"By the way, i meant what i said, wear what you like tomorrow, i couldn't give a crap what my mom thinks of you. You are all mine and nothing will change that alright?" I said meaningfully.

Troy smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around me "And you are mine, You know, one day in the future your going to be Mrs Bolton" He said confidently.

"Hmmm, i hope so. That sounds good" I nodded and with that i fell asleep. Dreaming of the day i would become Mrs Gabriella Hayley Bolton.

* * *

**What ya reckon guys? I know, this is my first M FanFic and although credit goes to my cousin for writing the M parts - I tried forever to think of a decent onexshot and this came to mind...x hope you like it x **

**x-sarah-x nd cousin!! **


End file.
